Me, my Angel, and the Devil
by KamiQueen
Summary: An angel is reborn, a demon woke up, a boy fighting for his angel, and a soulless found a new meaning. What is this? Follow the story and find out! YAOI! ON HIATUS AND UP FOR ADOPTING!
1. Prologue  The Beginning

Me, my Angel and the Devil

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...but if it would mine it's will be yaoi with lots of Rai coumple...<p>

Kitsu: Prologue or chapter one...

* * *

><p>[The beginig]<p>

* * *

><p>- Somewhere -<p>

"Dragon of Light" - said an elderly monk.

"Hai, master." - said a young boy.

"You and your teammates will go to the Xiaolin temple. The dark forces will be strengthened and it would be best if the elemental warriors join. We must hurry. Go and find the others, and then immediately go forth to the other dragons. Now go."

"Hai." - he replied and then disappeared. Then the old man went to the window sill and watched as dark clouds coming from the west, and spoke again:

"The end has begun."

- The xiaolin Temple -

"Hey Kuro! Pass me the ball!" - said a 17 years old boy with black hair and green eyes. His name was Tim Rey.

"Okay! Just grab it Tim!" - said Kuro Kiminoto, the 16 years old boy with blonde hair and amethyst eyes.

"Hey! Tim don't want to play with me a little?" - said a 17 years old girl with short curly red hair and hazel eyes. The girl had huge breasts, and her name was Clara Boobs.

"Go away bitch!" - shouted a guy with brown hair and violet eyes. His name was Ryan Mendoza.

"I'm not a bitch!" - Clara shouted back.

"Hahaha!" - Kimiko, Omi, Clay and a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes laughed. The lil girl's name was Kira Kiminoto, she is Kuro's twin sister.

Master Fung suddenly came into the picture and cleared his throat.

"Young people today, three new dragon will arrive. They come straight from the White Dragon Temple. This temple is reserved for the highest-ranking and most distinguished Xiaolin warriors, this is also the central xiaolins church, and live here, the leaders of Xiaolin order. They therefore come to assist you in training and to fight the battle against the evil in our site. They also Xiaolin dragons, so they also have the power than you. These elements are Wood, Metal, and the Light, in addition, all three boys. I invite you to be very kind and respectful with the coming xiaolins."- said Master Fung and looked up at the sky.

A large black dragon flew toward the Xiaolin Temple, and when the monks came over, stopped, then jumped off the dragon three figures.

They were all boys.

The first boy, nice run down the legs, and sighed with relief, but the second was a big guy, he falls on the first boy, the third boy was a slender figure, he is run down gracefully in front of the other two guys, then the dragon is small in size and wrapped up the third boy's left arm.

Barely a moment later, three bag fell from the sky. Two out of that two guy who was still lying on the ground, and the third, crashed on landing last-to guy. The guy raised his right arm and left it in the bag landed gracefully on his back (because he was raised his hand which not prevents the bag) and then he turned to the Xiaolin Dragons, he smiled and pulled off his hood.

When the xiaolins saw his face, their eyes widened.

To be continued

* * *

><p>Kitsu: So, how did you like?<br>Haruka: Who could be that guy? And why the winded other xiaolins eyes? And where is Raimundo? And -  
>Kitsu: You'll find out if you read the next chapter, which I can only write when I get reviews!<br>Haruka: Please review!


	2. The Arch Dragons

_**Me, my angel and the devil**_

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...but if it would mine it's will be yaoi with lots of Rai couple...<p>

Kitsu: Second chapter...Thanks for your review, zen129!

**(/authors note/)**

"Speak"

_/things/_

* * *

><p>[In the previous chapter]<p>

The guy raised his right arm and left it in the bag landed gracefully on his back (because he was raised his hand which not prevents the bag) and then he turned to the Xiaolin Dragons, he smiled and pulled off his hood.

When the xiaolins saw his face, their eyes widened.

* * *

><p>[2. Chapter : The Arch Dragons]<p>

* * *

><p>-Tim pow-<p>

Wow. He .. he is so gorgeous ... When I saw the boy's face who stand in front of me, I completely bewildered of his beauty! Seriously! Fairer than him, I've ever seen! And I think that judging by facial expressions of others, they also believe something like this. I honestly can't blame them. He is really nice.

He have a perfect peach-colored skin, dark brown, almost black hair, dark, mesmerizing emerald eyes, a sweet, angelic smile and the lips, his lips the same color as his skin, a little pink reeks.

To sum up: He looks like an angel.

"Hey, you're going to stare at me for a long time or even this year, introduced themselves to us? Or maybe you want it, that we begin?"

He was talking quietly and cautiously. It seems that not only his looks but his voice was angelic. Came out of my mind and I answered him.

"Sorry. I'm Tim Rey. I am the Dragon of Shadow. I am very pleased to meet you. I am Spanish." -I shook hands with him.

His hands were very soft and his skin is creamy. Again, he smiled sweetly at me, I think his cheeks were a bit pinkish. I felt my face get hot. I blushed. A moment later, Rayn came and separated the hand and then started talking loudly.

"Hi! A huge dragon of wind, it would have been me, Ryan Mendoza! I am Portuguese. " - he cried. Then the others began to speak.

"I'm Omi, the Dragon of Water, the largest Xiaolin Dragon who ever lived!"

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko. The Dragon of Fire. I am Japanese."

"I'm Kuro Kiminoto. The Dragon of Thunder. And she is my sister, Kira, the Dragon of Lighting. We are Chinese."

"Hi!"

"I'm Clay Bailey. The Dragon of Earth. I am American."

"And I'm Clara Boobs. I'm the brightest, most beautiful and most admirable Xiaolin Dragon! I'm in the Dragon of Voice! I am French...And...who are you my little baby?" - Clara asked in a mocking tone. I swear, if she would not be my teammate, I would have killed her!

"Hmmh" - I turned toward the sound source.

"You're asking who I am? Okay. I'll tell you. My name is Raimundo Pedrosa and I am the Dragon of Light. I'm Brazilian and Chinese."

"Brazilian and Chinese?"

"Yeah."

"And the two idiots who STILL lying on the ground, are my teammates."- turned -"GET UP RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE NOT ALREADY BABIES!" - he have a loud voice...but...as soon as he screamed at them, they immediately jumped up and hacking their in military pose.

**(/ Kitsu: You know, when they salute. /)**

"Sorry leader!" _/Leader?/_

"Now, at last aroused, show yourselves up!"

"Kay."

"I'm Zack Serpent. I am the Dragon of Wood. I'm Spanish."

"And I'm Kener Cobalt, but just call me Ken. I am the Dragon of Metal and I am American."

"Hh. If you so cool. Tell me how old are you oh great Dragon of Light!" - said Clara with a very, very sarcastic voice.

"Raimundo?"

"It's okay."

"If you really want to know I'll tell you. I'm 16 years old. And you? I think you can be 50-60 years old? "- Clara red in the face -" But I could be wrong. Who knows? Today's cosmetics can do wonders. " - I heard the others laugh, he also giggled a little. He is really like an angel, a very beautiful and smart angel.

* * *

><p>[In the next chapter]<p>

"New shen gong wu! The Mirror of Doom has revealed itself!" - "Not in any way to take this in the hand of evil!" - "No! Spicer don't, put it down! " -

- " Th-the Mirror of Doom is..is broken..." - " This is the end of world..." - "Not while I'm here!" - "Little Light...What can you do?" - "You are dead." -

- "Saigo no shudan! No hikari!" (1) -

* * *

><p>Kitsu: The second chapter finished! Yeah! <strong>*faints*<strong>

Haruka: K-Kitsu? Are you okay?

Kitsu's soul(?) : Please review...

Haruka: AHHH! KITSU!

* * *

><p>(1) This is Japanese, it means : "Last resort!Light!"<p> 


	3. The Mirror of Doom

**Me, my Angel and the Devil**

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...but if it would mine it's will be yaoi with lots of Rai pairs...<p>

* * *

><p>Kitsu: Chapter Three ...<br>Haruka: THIS IS!  
>Kitsu: If I can ask you please became a little quieter ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[The previous chapter]<strong>

"If you really want to know I'll tell you. I'm 16 years old. And you? I think you can be 50-60 years old? "- Clara red in the face -" But I could be wrong. Who knows? Today's cosmetics can do wonders. " - I heard the others laugh, he also giggled a little. He is really like an angel, a very beautiful and smart angel.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Mirror of Doom]<strong>

* * *

><p>- Xiaolin temple -<p>

"Hey kids! Warning!"

"What is Dojo?"

"New shen gong wu! The Mirror of Doom has revealed itself!"- Dojo said, when began to chew his tail. Mester Fung's face be horrified.

"Young warriors you must hurry! You must to get the shen gong wu! Not in any way to take this in the hand of evil!"

"We are going with you! It will be more chances to get the wu!"

"Okay, kids! Let's go!"- said a forty-meter Dojo.

- The Mount Everest -

"whuhuh. It is then cold."

"True."

"Yeah. But you might not be so cold if you would not be a short miniskirts!" -Ryan said

"What do you mean with this?" - Clara asked angrily.

"Look!" - Omi cried and ran to a cave. After a moment, picked up a round mirror on which a metal snake curled.

Sudden engine could be heard buzzing, and then ..

"Jack Spicer evil genius, has arrived! Give the shen gong wu to me, Xiaolin losers! Hahaha!"

"What is it, Spicer? You desire to beat by me?"

"Not really, because I'm going to win!"

"Hahaha!"

"And how? Maybe you have something super secret new weapon against us?"

"Frankly, yes. I have." - Jack told with a scary smile on his face.

"Look!"

He snapped one with his fingers when eight robot came out of nowhere. Exactly looked like the Xiaolin Dragons **(/Minus Rai, Zak, Ken, because Jack had not seen them yet./)** .

"WTF?"

"Hyper, Super, Heylin Warrior Robots! Attack!"

The robot Kimiko was attacked Omi. Clay fighting with the robot Ryan, Kimiko kicked the robot Clara.

Everyone is fighting with one of the robots. But ... They couldn't beat them.

"Hahaha! Now you're all done!"

The robot Omi just starting to cut off Tim's head, when...

"Hia!"

Raimundo kicked the robot's head, causing it flew away, he was tumbling back, and gracefully run down the leg.

"Come on guys. Help them!"

"What? Warrior Robots! Leave the monks. Attack them!"

A robot from behind, attacked Rai and another one in front. He jumped into the air and kicked it in the chest. Then he leaned back, and with both hands grasping the robot's head, then he kicked in back of it, causing it flew away. Meanwhile, another robot wanted to insert him, but he noticed, **(/ Note: He is still in the air /)** and with the right foot kicked the robot, but it caught his leg. Then he turned one and with the left foot kicking the robot's head, causing it broken and the robot fell to the ground, Rai jumped back and landed gracefully on his feet.

"4 went down, 4 left."

"Zak, Ken, get them. I'm going to get the wu."

Rai started to get the wu, while Zak and Ken arranged the remaining 4 robot. Jack picked up the shen gong wu and shouting madly (/ because he was happy /).

Spicer laughed and did not realize that an avalanche started toward he.  
>Frightened when he saw it and tried to fly away with the heli-bot, but he wasn't fast enough, and the avalanche's wind slapped him, causing the mirror was thrown out of his hand.<p>

When the mirror hit the ground, cracked. Jack picked up quickly. The mirror began to glow in a red light, Rai noticed this.

"No! Spicer don't, put it down!" - He cried but it was too late.

The mirror is increasingly bright. The light fighter jumped and pushed the mirror from Jack's hand. Rai also have done just in time. The mirror exploded and a huge evil force has spread the surrounding area.

Suddenly a huge red beam of light shot up into the sky and waves of energy released up around it. These waves could have killed the occupants of nearby. Rai has noticed this and flown a shield.

"Lightning Lily, Light Blossom Shield!"

A lily-shaped shield appeared in front of Raimundo, and defended them.

When the red light is gone, everything entered of the dust. All they could see only of the pieces of broken mirror, and a shadow.

"Th-the Mirror of Doom is..is broken..." - said Dojo when he saw the pieces.

Suddenly, the dust subsided, and a figure became visible. The man had long blue-black hair. Raimundo looked at the man, he turned to him and opened his eyes. The piercing, crimson irises looked at his bright emerald eyes. The young boy felt that the man's gaze, completely froze him.

The man smiled.

"This is the end of world ..." - said a trembling Dojo.

The man turned to Dojo, who sat on Tim's shoulder. The man's smile vanished instantly.

"Doom." The man's lips turned into a sullen expression.

"Chase Young." - hissed.

The xiaolins turned back and saw the lizard fighter Chase.

"Chase. Long time no see."

"Not long enough." A dark smile spread on, Doom's lips.

"You still mad at me because of your little Sei?"

"Don't dare take his name on your mouth, you dirty bastard!"

"I take that as a yes."

"You motherfucker."

"Ch, ch. Chase how ugly the words you use. What do he think of you, if he were here?"

"Don't talk about him!"

"Why? I wasn't the one who told him that he loves him, who slept with him, who took away his innocence, who was hurt and betrayed him. It was you. Right? "

"You little .."

"A, a, a. And now, look at us. Here we are 1500 years later, and fight because of a dead boy."

"He's not just a dead boy!"

"You're right, because he is our dream, our desire, our savior."

"Hrrrr ..."

"He was the one who rescued you however, you betrayed him. He was the one who sacrificed his life to save this corrupt world. He was the light, and you took him from us." - Doom, said with a grin.

"This is not true! You were the one who killed him!"

"I think you're right in this. You know, I couldn't let such a beauty left to suffer."

"Suffer ..." - Chase muttered to himself.

"Yes. But, now talk about something else. Do you know what mean my Resurrection?"

"Yes. That is here, the end of the world."

"Unless he's reincarnation, is able to stop me."

"He's?"

"Yes. Sei's."

"But how? His reincarnation, is-"

"Shining Flash Boom! Light!"

"What the .." - _/ His ... his face. He looks like ... as Sei. /_

"Finish your tea-party. I can not stand when someone ignores me!"Rai said with an angry expression.

"Raimundo stop it. There's nothing you can do! It's over! Doom is too strong! We lost!"

"Not while I'm here!" **(/ Note: Chase is still frozen and staring at Rai /.)**_  
><em>

"Little Light...What can you do?"

"Lot of things!" - Raimundo tried to attack, but Doom said.

"Sorry, but I won't let you attack."

Doom raised his hand, the sky started to become red, black lightning flickered everywhere.

"You're dead."

Suddenly, the lightning merged and flew toward the xiaolins.

"Don't!" - Rai jumped protectively in front of the others.

His eyes became golden and a star appeared in them.

A huge black lightning, and dark chi, approached, the boy picked up his defensive position, and then ...

**"Saigo no shudan! No hikari!" **(1)

To be continued

* * *

><p>Kitsu: So, how did you like?<br>Haruka: Who is Sei? Chase and Doom love him? They are** gay**? And-  
>Kitsu: You'll find out if you read the next chapter, which I can only write when I get reviews!<br>Haruka: Please review!

(1) This is Japanese, it means : "Last resort! Light!"


	4. What the hell!

**Me, my Angel and the Devil**

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...but if it would mine it's will be yaoi with lots of Rai pairing...<p>

* * *

><p>Kitsu: Very very thanks for the favs. and reviews! I'm sooooo happy! Thank you so much wildfire-200, blackywinks66 and zen129! (the order is not important) Thank you babes! :)))))))) _ OO

* * *

><p><strong>[In the previous chapter]<strong>

A huge black lightning, and dark chi, approached, the boy picked up his defensive position, and then ...

**"Saigo no shudan! No hikari!" **

* * *

><p><strong>[What the hell?]<strong>

* * *

><p>Dust, debris, odor of blood groaning coughing, blood.<p>

The debris moved slowly the brown clinging to the stone, he was weak.

Raimundo slowly tried to stand up but fell and dropped to his knees. He was breathing very hard.

"Damn." - Breathed out weakly.

"HH" - he heard someone laugh. He lifted his head, but his vision was blurred and he couldn't see anything.

"Wh-who are you?" - He asked quietly.

The man slowly walked up to him, lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

The now obscure, and painfully emerald eyes met the malice and lust-filled crimson celestial bodies.

"Doom." - Rai hissed and tried to pull his head but Doom kept it hard.

"Don't even try. You're too weak." - The boy just grunted.

"Don't grumble. It's not my fault."

"Yes, yours, you motherfucker!" - Doom grunted, but kept the grin.

"You shouldn't speak such ugly, angel. And anyway, if you are not trying to save those little kids you wouldn't be damaged. Right?"

* * *

><p>- Flasback -<p>

_The black lightning has almost reached the monks, when a giant star-shaped shield grasped them. Raimundo stood behind the shield, his hands and his eyes were bathed in golden light. Doom looked dissatisfied and led the monks to another dose of dark chi. Raimundo persisted, but he knew that he couldn't keep the shield for a long time. The huge evil power began to push back him and the shield. His hands trembled. The pain was very big._

_"Damn it ..." - He whispered._

_Suddenly a new wave of power slammed the shield._

_"Go away! I can not keep the shield for a long ti-AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Rai screamed when a huge dose of evil forces hit the shield.  
><em>

_His body was shaking by the pain. He felt that another dose is coming.  
><em>

_"I only have one chance, I might die but I have to try it." - Thought the light fighter.  
><em>

_When the huge force he was shouted:  
>"Absorbed by the light!"<br>_

_The shield began to rotate (/ N: The shield is a large white circle with a yellow star in it and in the middle of it was written (in Japanese) that light.) and the dark energy is concentrated in the middle, then it is absorbed by the shield. The shield began to break, but ...  
><em>

_"It's not over yet!" - Doom shouted and shot another lightning to the shield, causing it crashed and exploded. Doom just laughed._

- End of flashback -

* * *

><p>Raimundo looked contemptuously at Doom. Then, suddenly dizzy and began to cough blood. Doom tugged at his chin, so he had to look up at him. Blood trickled down the boy's tiny pinkish lips. Doom smiled.<p>

"Tell me. Have you ever been the first kiss?" - Rai's eyes widened.

"Answer!" - Doom grabbed his chin harder.

"N-not." - Replied, his voice shaking.

"Now, you can't say that not."

"Wait, what?-I" - before Raimundo could protest, he felt a pair of lips crashed on his own. Doom kissed him! Raimundo tried to pull away, but this only helped for Doom, who took this opportunity and deepened the kiss. The young boy felt that the heylin, push him back. A moment later, his back pressed to the ground, and he noticed that Doom straddles his hips with his feet.

Raimundo tried to escape, but Doom was too hard on him. Pressed to the side of the smaller, which makes him gasping. The bigger took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into the mouth of the younger. Rai tried everything he could, but in the previous battle, he get to run out of power and corrupt. One word, than hundred, were not very good prospects for the young Dragon of Light. Sudden a sharp pain shot through his brain, and then he gave up all resistance. Doom noticed this and looked up at him. His eyes were completely glazed over. He stroked his cheek gently. He saw that something was wrong.

He stood up and placed his right hand under the boy's shoulder and his left hand is under the knees, then grabbed him in bridal style. Just wanted to leave, when a piece of rock flew towards him. It cleverly bypassed, while the boy was still holding in his hand.

"Clay, watch out! What would have happened if you hit Rai with the stone?" - Ken shouted.

"Sorry, I'll take care of."

"I recommend as well!"

"Boys."

"WHAT?"

"Do you think, Raimundo is alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well .. he don't move and his eyes glazed."

"Kim is right."

Suddenly Zak stood up and began to shout.

"What did you do with him?"

"I was just playing a little bit. First, he exposed me, but then stopped for some reason, and since then he is like this."

"Give him back you bastard!"

"Take him back if you can."

Doom smiled. Suddenly something struck his head and he stumbled over a minute later he noticed that the boy is no longer in his hands. Growled and looked toward the xiaolins.

"Chase." - Hissed out.

The warriors turned to look wherever Doom. They saw that Chase is standing there with an unconscious Raimundo in his arms.

"Why?"

Chase turned to Omi.

"Why did you save him?"

"Because it's mine and Doom's battle. I don't want other people to become involved ."- He said, looking down on the ignorant Raimundo in his arms, then mentally added: "Mainly not him."

He came over and gave Raimundo to Tim.

"Take care of him." - Then jumped to Doom.

"Tim, come on! We need to go!"

Tim stared for a moment and then ran to his teammates.

He jumped up on Dojo. Then they started to go. Tim stared at the unconscious face of his angel and he's look is that he is suffering. There was something wrong with Raimundo, and he will know what is!

To be continued!

Kitsu: Finally! I finished this chapter! Only I say that this I wrote it today, on afternoon! Whatever. I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter:** Fighting**** for Love! He's mine!** Haruka: Hi! :)


	5. Fight for Love! He is mine!

**Me, my Angel and the Devil**

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...but if it would mine it's will be yaoi with lots of Rai pairing...<p>

* * *

><p>Kat: Name changed and very very thanks for the favs. and reviews!I love ya sooo much! :)))<p>

**[In the previous chapter]**

"Take care of him." - Then jumped to Doom.

"Tim, come on! We need to go!"

Tim stared for a moment and then ran to his teammates.

He jumped up on Dojo. Then they started to go. Tim stared at the unconscious face of his angel and he's look is that he is suffering. There was something wrong with Raimundo, and he will know what is!

* * *

><p><strong>[Fight for love! He's mine!]<strong>

* * *

><p>After the xiaolin warriors gone, Chase turnd toward Doom and look into his eyes. He saw the malevolence and wickedness in his eyes.<p>

"What's Chase? Just going to stand there and stare at me or doing something finally?"

"What did you do with him?"

"With who? Oh, you are referring to the boy?"

"Yeah, what have you done with him! His eyes completely glazed!"

"As I said before, only played a bit with him." - Chase growled.

"Although I have to admit that his lips are very soft and sweet." - Doom just smiled at Chase's reaction.

"You bastard! You kissed him?"

"Yes, and quite enjoyed it. But I do not know what happened to him after that."

Sudden Doom disappeared and appeared behind Chase, Chase noticed it just in time, and raised from Doom's punches.

"Fighting! Do not pull the time with talking. If I kill you, he will be mine. So, die!"

* * *

><p>Kat: It's soooo short 'cause the next will sooooo long. In the next chapter 'ill find out lots of things about SEI! :) R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Dream

**Me, my Angel and the Devil**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer:<strong> I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...but if it would mine it's will be yaoi with lots of Rai pairing...

* * *

><p>"Speak"<p>

_/things/_

* * *

><p><strong>[Dream]<strong>

* * *

><p>Shout...Crying...Blood...<p>

"Mom!"

A little boy with brown hair, scared, crying. His golden eyes are fulled by pain and fear... and is hand is soaked by blood..

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Please wake up mommy ..."

A man in black and red clotes with a sword in his hand.

"Mom and Dad don't wakes up anymore, honey."

"Why? Why?" - He cried more.

"Do not worry about it. Come with me." - He said and held out his hand.

"Bu-but."

"Just come, there will be no problem. I'll take care of you, Sei."

Then everything became black.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" cried a sharp voice.<p>

"Where am I?" - A young brunette asked himself. He looked around and saw that he was in a ward.

"What was that, the little boy the blood and the man." - The emerald-eyed boy was plagued by doubts.

Suddenly the door burst open and a guy with green hair and oily skin ran and jumped on the boy, who is lying / sitting on the bed.

"Raimundo I was so worried for you!" - With the hug he almost strangled Rai.

"Za-Zak, let me go! I can't breath!" - Rai said and Zak let him.

"I'm sorry. But we are so worried about you!"

'What?' But why? And what happened, where am I? "

"Do not you remember? Something happened between you and Doom, and you were completely fried!"

"Doom." - He whispered while he touched his lips, he blushed.

"Hey, Rai? Earth calling you."

"Oh, sorry Zak."

"Dude, are ya all right?"

"Y-Yes, I'm just a little dizzy."

"And anyway, where are the others?"

"Oh, that Fung guy convened a meeting with the dragon, and now they are there."

"I understand, but then why are not there?"

"Well .. uh .. I .." - blushing in embarrassment and keeps his head down.

"Overly worried about you and he refused to leave." Tim said, appearing at the door.

"What are you doing here? The meeting's over?" - Zak asked bewildered.

"Yes, and I came to check on our little angel." - Said while he looked at Rai.

Ramundo did not know, but he blushed when their eyes met.

"Raimundo."

"Here you go."

"Master Fung wants to talk to you."

"Okay, where?"

"Here, in other words, it does not matter if you come out ... Umm .."

"I'm Zak."

"Yes! That!"

"Okay ... I'll be out there, Rai if you need me."

"Okay."

The boys go out and Fung came. He sits on Rai's bedside.

"Raimundo, the others have told me what they know and now I ask that you tell me what you know. It is important to speak the truth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Okay, now tell me what he did to you?" - This question shook the boy, but he swallowed and began to speak.

"He ... he kissed me ..."

"And then what happened? How did you become unconscious?"

"Well .. after he pushed his tongue down my throat, sudden a sharp pain shot through my brain, and then everything went black. I don't remember anything ... just dream."

"What a dream? What was?"

"Well .. blood ... screaming, a crying little boy he calls his mother ... .. Then there's a man with a sword in his hand .. he says to the boy that his parents did not wake up again .., and take him .. "

"I understand there is anything that comes to your mind and still relevant."

"Yes, the little boy looks just like me, only his eyes were gold. Sei .. it is what he called him."

Rai looked at Master Fung, and saw that he completely frozed by hearing the name.

"Raimundo, now I need to go, but you just relax." - With this his left.

The young warrior began to think alone.

_/Sei .. Who are you?/_


	7. Our old life

Me, my Angel and the Devil

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own The Xiaolin Showdown or the character but this strory and the other characters is mine...but if it would mine it's will be yaoi with lots of Rai pairing...<p>

* * *

><p>"Speak"<p>

_/thoughts/_

* * *

><p>AN: So soooo very sorry for the long time without update but my keyboard died and i got a new today, sooo it's a brand new one 'cause it's not that easy to change a keyboard for a laptop..<br>Btw.. thanks for the reviews! I really thankful for them!  
>So there's a new chapter, hope you like it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Our old life]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Xiaolin Temple, Tim's pow<strong>

It was a week since Doom revived and everybody around us were talking about it.  
>To be honest I have no idea what the hell just happened, all i know is that Chase and this Doom guy have a thing towards Raimundo, what is the most strange is that they don't even know eachother but they act with him like they are old friends, but it's totally absurd!<br>And by the way, who the hell is this Sei guy who they and Rai was talking about? /Yeah i overheard him, don't ya dare to blame me! I was just scared for him!/ And one more thing.. i wonder.. why was Doom looking so down at me.. like he would be mad at me... but.. he don't even know me! I think i thinking too much.. it must be nothing...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal pow<span>**

Getting deep in his thoughts Tim slowly fell asleep..

* * *

><p>Raimundo was dreaming in his room, when he started to shiver and whimper, a moment later he woke up but his eyes weren't green, they were golden...<br>He suddenly stood up and walked out of his room.

He was walking down in the corridors with no sound but Tim still heard him, when he got out of the bed and opened the door all he saw was the other boy's receding body, he was curious why was Raimundo walking in the middle of the night, so he decided to follow him.

When he caught up with him he was standing in the garden in front of the Koi-pond, the moon brightened his slim frame, the wind was blowing his hair and robe.  
>Tim was frozen, but what froze him the most when Rai turned around and look at him with the golden eyes Tim knew weren't supposed to be golden.<br>This boy wasn't the Dragon of Light, but somehow he still was.  
>Raimundo slowly smiled and waved to him to go there. Tim obeyed.<p>

They was standing in front of each other, looking at the others eyes while the wind was blowing softly. Raimundo lifted his hands and put his arms around Tim's neck, pulling him into a soft, but still seducing kiss. Tim's eyes winded but slowly closed and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Raimundo's slender waist.  
>A moment later they pulled away, needing air, Raimundo looked up at Tim and said:<br>"Dreak? Are you there my darling?"  
>Tim slowly opened his eyes, but they weren't green anymore, they were red... just like Doom's...<br>"I am there... and i can finally have you... Sei..." - he said while smiled, but it wasn't a violent, repulsive smile like Doom's was, no, it was sweet and loving.  
>(AU: Now i change their names for a while from Rai to Sei and from Tim to Dreak. /)

Smiling still, they leaned for another kiss, shivered when their lips meet, hugging each other tightly while making the kiss deeper and deeper in every second, pushing chest to chest, losing in their own universe.  
>Dreak slowly slide his tongue on Sei's bottom lip, begging to let him in. Sei willingly gave him what he wanted. Dreak finally got into the hot and wet cave he was longed for, their tongues meet and it sent a warm, pleasured felling through their body. Didn't noticing that they started moving they immediately fell into the Koi-pond.<p>

Laying in the pond, arms and legs entangled with each other, they slowly opened their eyes which ones turned into their original colors, their lips still touching.  
>When Tim noticed the situation they were in, suddenly pulled back, trying to stand up but with no succes and he fell into the water one more time.<br>Raimundo was still laying in the water with frozen body trying to found out what the hell just happened between him and Tim.  
>Tim finally stood up and give his hand to Rai what he -after a moment of hesitation- accepted and helped him stand up.<p>

After they got out of the water they turned their face away from each other and blushed, remembering the situation they were in just a moment ago.

"D-do you know what just happened?"  
>"I have no idea... All i can remember is that i went to my room and then fall asleep... And you?"<br>"I woke up by hearing you walk down in the corridors and i decided to follow, you walked over and stood in front of the pond, but after a while you turned around and looked at me, but.. but..."  
>"What? Tell me what happened!" - Rai said finally turning around to face with Tim.<br>"You-your eyes... they were golden... and then you asked me to come over where you was standing and.. and..."  
>"W-what?! What did i do?!" - Rai asked, getting really frustrated, he had a lots of thing in his mind right now and the fact that he was sleep-walking didn't help a bit and what bothered him the most was that his eyes were golden... just.. just like Sei's...<br>"Youfuckingdamnedkissedmealri ght!" - Tim said quickly with a blush in his face, hoping Raimundo didn't understand him, but he did.  
>"I-I k-kissed you?" - he asked blushing too.<br>"Yeah.. but i can remember nothing more..."  
>"Alright.." - Rai finally clam down. "We will ask Master Fung about it tomorrow, but for now let's just go back to our beds, okay?"<br>"Okay."

They walked back to their room, not knowing that a raven was watching them all the time. After the boys went in the bird flew away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere in the dark<span>**

Doom was sitting in the dark, meditating when the raven flew in his shoulders and started to whisper into his ears. Doom smiled evilly.  
>"So they finally started to woke up.."<p>

* * *

><p>Kat: Sooo? How did ya like it? Please review and tell me whatca think! Pretty please! With a cherry on the top?<br>Rai&Tim: *blushing* Ohh my...


	8. Sneak Peak and AN

Kat: Hi it's me! I'm still alive, sorry for long time with no update.. Please fogive me! TT^TT

Anyway.. this a little teaser from one of the chapters i'm working on, i'm sorry but i'm going to have really REALLY BIG EXAMS in this month from six subject! :(

* * *

><p><strong>Me, my Angel and the Devil<strong>

**Sneak Peak**

He was screaming loudly. His lungs were full of his own blood. His hand crawled the ground under him as the man slowly pulled his hand out of the boy's chest.

The body beneate him stopped moving, his blood slowly covered the ground and his shirt.

He then leaned his head to look at the boy's lifeless golden eyes. The rise and fall of his chest showing that he's still alive.

He smiled as he whispered into the boy's left ear.

"What a waste, you could have had power, fame, pride. But you throw it all away for HIM! Huhh.. You were stupid.. But it doesen't matter anymore. You're going to die. Right here. Right now."

He moved his right hand, ready to finish the boy, but then...

* * *

><p>Kat: Hope ya liked it! Review please! Aishiteru Minna-san~<p>

PS.: If you found out who these 2 person was i will give you imaginary cookies and maybe update sooner! :D


	9. AN and NEWS: REQUEST STORY

**Hey guys, yeah.. I have been off from XS/XC stories for a while and I just want to say that I sooo very sorry for that..**

**I have one more bad news, I won't be continuing this story for a I-don't-know-how-long-time.**

**You guys know, I started to write it when I didn't even knew how to speak or write properly in english. For those who don't know, english is not my first language and I'm still just learning it, but hey, I gonna get my DIPLOMA from english a year earlier! Cool, isn't it? I will know if I successed next Monday! :D**

**Whatever, I'm just trying to say that this story has really grown to my heart and it's hard to say goodbye to it, so if anyone would like to adopt it, or use it to their own story fell free to, -after you asked me, of course. **

**It means sooo much to me that you guys stuck to this story for so long time.**

**So to make it up to all of my dear readers I'm making a request story. You can request ANY pairing, ANY places, ANY plots you have in mind, and send me, and I will write the chapters according to them in my free time! **

**Bye all of you!**

**Love, Kathy! ~3**


End file.
